


Blue sisters

by sachu



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachu/pseuds/sachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mages meets up with 5pb before she starts her music tour around the different landmasses. Implied that they're sisters relationship wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue sisters

It was near midnight, Mages had been waiting backstage as being in a crowd of people wasn’t really her style. Plus if the person on stage saw her it would end up being a terrible situation all together. She didn’t often visit 5pb but today was a rare case, 5pb was starting her tour around Leanbox and the other landmasses and Mages wanted to see her before she went off to the next location.

“ Things are all too quiet back here, please alert me if you find anything within the system. Yes it’s a top priority… I’ll contact you later. “

There was a low ringing beep noise after Mages stopped talking. It was coming from a red cell phone she had on her at all times, if she really called someone or not was up for debate. It was a bad habit of hers to talk in to the phone randomly, but it was all part of her wizard act. She was a self-proclaimed wizard after all; proving that she was serious was just part of it all.

The crowd’s cheering and chanting for more could be heard even from backstage, it was about time for the concert to be over and the final goodbyes from the sound system could be heard.

“ Thank you everyone for showing up! I can’t wait to spread my music to other landmasses on this tour! Please keep an eye out for me during my travels “

With that the blue haired singer left the stage and headed backstage with a smile on her face. 5pb was always overjoyed after a concert since her fans were cheering for her and wishing her the best of luck.

“Lyrica”

Mages offered a small smile as she waved the girl over.

“ What are you doing here? I thought you were off trying to master a new spell… ”

“ Is my relative not happy to see a great wizard like myself? I do have a right to visit every so often. “

Mages sighed a little, she really hated when Lyrica did that. She did have a right to at least talk to her little sister every so often.

“ It’s not that, you know how Cave gets when you’re around. If she sees you it’ll be bad news for both of us. “

5pb waved her hands a little; she was starting to panic a little. As much as she liked seeing her sister it wasn’t public knowledge that they were even related.

“ Cave doesn’t have to find out, I’ll be leaving soon anyway. I just wanted to at least see you in person before your tour; it’s my job to make sure a relative is doing well. “

Mages folded her arms on top of each other, even if she never really stated the whole sister relationship she at least tried to act like a big sister. Her over the top personality was cause for trouble though, her random phone calls and strange talks about worldliness and the whole self-proclaimed wizard title would only spell terrible PR for 5pb if word ever got out.

“ I really am thankful that you came to see me at least “

5pb moved in a little closer and gave Mages a hug. It wasn’t often that she showed affection to her sister but it really was nice of her to visit before the tour started at least.

“ There is no need for this contact! What if you have a tracker on you and it gets transferred to me? People would dare to try and fight a wizard but you never know. “

Of course Mages overreacted; the hug threw her off big time.

“ I don’t have anything like that, and there’s nothing wrong with a hug between sisters!”

 


End file.
